1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display module having a speaker function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display for a mobile device such as a mobile phone, a flat panel display (which will be referred to as an FPD hereinafter) such as a liquid crystal display or an organic electroluminescent (EL) display suitable for a reduction in size and thickness has been often used.
A mobile phone has been advancing from a simple telephone to a composite device provided with functions as a television or a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a display used in such a mobile device is demanded to not only display a picture or image but also be provided with a speaker function which outputs sound.
As an example of an FDP for a mobile device provided with a speaker, an in-car liquid crystal display panel as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 231847-1987 is known.
In the in-car liquid crystal display panel, an image display and a speaker are aligned on a front surface of a device. When the speaker is aligned with the picture display on the front surface of the device in this manner, a front area of the entire device is increased, this increase is against a demand for a reduction in size, and this display is not suitable as a display for a mobile device which requires a reduction in thickness and size.